Power Rangers: Zordon’s Legacy
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Kimberly and her 16 year old niece, Julie, stumble upon the new Command Center and Earth is threatened by a new foe.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Zordon's Legacy- Chapter 1  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
Summary: Kimberly moves back to Angel Grove to take care of her 16 year old niece and be a History teacher at Angel Grove High. But a trip to the ruins of the Command Center changes both the destiny of her and her niece.   
  
Category: Action/Adventure  
  
Note: Power Rangers are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Anything else that doesn't belong to someone else belongs to me. Testing the waters of a new story. If you want more, please review.   
  
Kimberly Hart was driving to someplace she hadn't been in all most 8 years. The Command Center or at least what was left of it. In the few months since she moved back to her hometown to teach History at Angel Grove High, she told herself she should go out there and check it out. One of the reasons that Kim was returning home was that she got custody of her 16 year-old niece, Julie. Julie was the daughter of her sister, Kathy. Kathy and her husband were killed in an car crash. Julie was born and raised in Angel Grove and Kim didn't want her to have to leave her friends. Julie had blond hair, blue eyes, and kind of tall for a girl. She was also a black belt in karate, thanks to the teaching of her sensei, Jason Scott.   
  
Julie and Kim were driving out to the location of the Command Center together in Kim's Jeep. Soon they pulled up to the bottom of the hill where the Command Center once stood, and they both got out. Kim was wearing a pink tank top with khaki shorts. Julie was wearing a red tank top with khaki shorts. As they walked up the hill Julie asked, "Aunt Kim, why are we out in the middle of the desert?"  
  
Kim looked back at her niece, and said, "There is something I should tell you and this is the best."   
  
Soon they reached the top, they both looked around and saw pieces of metal and stone slabs laying all around, then Kim said, "Man, there is nothing left."  
  
"Nothing left of what, Aunt Kim?"  
  
Kim looked around and saw a couple of stones and said, "Let's sit down." They walked over to the stones and sat down, "Julie, when I was your age, I was a Power Ranger."  
  
"What?" said Julie, in a not believing tone.  
  
"Yea, I was the first Pink Ranger."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I'm serious, Me, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat, we all at some point were Power Rangers."  
  
Julie looked at her aunt had never lied to her before, about anything, "Really?"  
  
"Really. Here look at this," Kim took something out of her pocket, it was her old communicator.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This was my communicator."  
  
"Cool, Does it still work?"  
  
"No, it hasn't worked in a long time. You see this button? This button aloud us to talk to each other and to Zordon, our mentor. And, this button aloud us to teleport to anywhere we wanted to go." Kim inadvertently pressed the teleport button, the communicator beeped and Kim disappeared in a column of pink light.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers: Zordon's Legacy- Chapter 2

By Ryan T. Morris  
  
Summary: Kimberly and her 16 year old niece, Julie, stumble upon the new Command Center and Earth is threatened by a new foe. Can Alpha assemble a new team of Rangers in time?  
  
Category: Action/Adventure  
  
Note: Power Rangers are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Anything else that doesn't belong to someone else belongs to me. Thanks for the nice reviews, please continue to Read and Review!  
  
Kimberly was completely shocked when she felt herself teleport and saw the world around her disappear in column of pink light. When she landed at her destination she fell to the floor with a thud. She stood up and said, "Man, it's a good thing we never teleported sitting down." She looked around at where she was, it was the Turbo Rangers' Power Chamber. "This can't be. I thought this place was destroyed." Just then an alarm went off and a force field surrounded Kim, "What the… ?"  
  
Just then she here a familiar voice behind her, "Ai-yi-yi, don't even think if trying to escape, Intruder!"  
  
Kim turned around and her jaw drop, "Alpha?!"  
  
"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Kimberly! I'm so sorry!" Alpha walked over to a control panel and released Kim from the force field.  
  
"What's going on Alpha? Why are you here? How did I get here? Where is here?"  
  
"It's very simple to explain. As you know when Zordon's tube was destroyed, it sent wave across the galaxy that destroyed most of the evil that was in our galaxy. But, the Elders of Eltar knew that all evil could not be destroyed, so they sent me here to monitor Earth and also monitor the new generations of Power Rangers that appeared to protect Earth."  
  
"But, where is here?"  
  
"We are below the ruins of the old Command Center."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"I'm not sure. What were you doing before you teleported?"  
  
"Well, I was showing my niece, my communicator and… Julie! Oh my gosh, she must be worried sick! Alpha, can you show me my niece? We were at the ruins."  
  
"Sure, Kimberly, take a look at the view screen," Alpha pressed some buttons and Julie appeared on the screen.  
  
She was walking around kind of confused, "OK, Aunt Kim, you can come out now! This isn't funny!"  
  
Kim turned toward Alpha, "Alpha, can you teleport her down here?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"It's OK. I told her that I was a Power Ranger."  
  
"OK," said Alpha, hesitantly. Then, he pressed a few buttons and a red column of light entered the new Command Center and when the light dissipated, Julie was standing next to Kim.  
  
"Whoa! What just happened?" asked Julie.  
  
"You just experienced your first teleport," said Kim.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the Command Center," said Alpha.  
  
"Whoa! A robot!" said Julie.  
  
"Julie, this is Alpha 5. Alpha was the assistant to Zordon, mentor of the first generation of Power Rangers. Alpha, this is my niece, Julie Conner."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Julie.  
  
"Likewise," said Alpha.  
  
"Why are we here?" asked Julie.  
  
"I'm still not sure how I got here," said Kim.  
  
"My guess is that being back in Angel Grove reactivated your communicator," said Alpha.  
  
"I see," said Kim.  
  
"I'm a little confused," said Julie, "Aunt Kim told me that the Command Center was destroyed."  
  
"I was," said Alpha, "but, when I returned to Earth after the death of Zordon. The Command Center was rebuilt so I could monitor Earth and the new generations of Power Rangers."  
  
"You mean there are new Power Rangers in Angel Grove?" asked Julie.  
  
"No, the last group of Power Rangers was based in Reefside."  
  
"I heard about them," said Kim, "I still can't believe they didn't have a Pink Ranger." Just then, she looked at her watch, "Wow, look at the time. We have to be getting home."  
  
"OK," said Julie.  
  
"It was good seeing you again, Kimberly," said Alpha.  
  
"You too," said Kim, "And, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call."  
  
"You've got it," said Alpha, "Stand by to teleport." He pressed a couple of buttons and Kim and Julie disappeared in a streak of pink and red light.  
  
They reappeared at the ruins of the old Command Center, and started to walk toward Kim's Jeep, then Julie said, "Aunt Kim?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me about when your first became a Power Ranger."  
  
Kim smiled, "Well, it started out as just an ordinary Saturday at the Youth Center…"  
  
That night, Kim told Julie about her many adventures as a Power Ranger, also she swore Julie to secrecy about her being a Power Ranger. Julie promised not to tell a sole. Julie and Kim both went to bed that night thinking they wouldn't see or hear from Alpha again… They were wrong.  
  
A few week later, Alpha was in the Command Center, ever since the Dino Thunder Rangers defeated Mesagog, things have been very quiet. Then, a voice came from the view screen, "Alpha 5, this is Eltarian Master Control. Do you read?"  
  
Alpha pressed a button, "Eltarian Master Control, this is Alpha 5. Go head."  
  
"We have bad news, according to our operatives on the planet Avalon, the Avalonian Empire has decide to conquer Earth and add it to its vast empire."  
  
"How long until they reach Earth?"  
  
"According to our calculations, about two hours."  
  
"Ai-yi-yi! What am I going to do? There are no Ranger teams currently active on Earth!"  
  
"Then, you must create one by using the Legacy Power Coins."  
  
"But what about a mentor? I can't possibly mentor a team of Rangers!"  
  
"You must select a Ranger of the past to be the Legacy Rangers' mentor. Good luck, Alpha 5. May The Power Protect You. Eltarian Master Control, out."  
  
"Ai-yi-yi! Who do I pick to be the Legacy Rangers' mentor? Who would be willing? I've got it!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kim was at home in her office grading papers, when she heard six familiar tones coming from one of the drawers in her desk. She unlocked the drawer her communicator was in and took it out. She put it on her wrist and press the talk button, "Alpha? What's up?"  
  
"Kimberly! I need your help!"  
  
"What's wrong Alpha?!"  
  
"Please come to the Command Center! I'll explain when you arrive."  
  
"OK," she said, as she stood up. Then she pressed the teleport button and disappeared in a streak of pink light and a short time later she reappeared in the Command Center, and said, "What's up, Alpha?"  
  
"Ai-yi-yi! Earth is in serious danger! The Avalonian Empire is sending an invasion force!"  
  
"What is the Avalonian Empire?"  
  
"The Avalonian Empire is based in the Alpha Centauri star system. The planet Avalon was a peaceful planet for many centuries. But, about 20 Earth years ago, Princess Kale and her army of Dragotrons, overthrew the Queen of Avalon, her sister Anya, and proclaimed herself Empress. Kale then went about conquering all of the other planets in the Alpha Centauri star system. A few months ago, she conquered the last inhabited planet orbiting Alpha Centauri. Eltarian Master Control was hoping that they would be content with just controlling the Alpha Centauri star system, but it seems that she wants to take over the galaxy and she wants to start with Earth."  
  
"So what can I do?"  
  
"I need you to be the mentor for a new group of Power Rangers."  
  
"Me?! You want me to be a mentor?!"  
  
"Yes. Please Kimberly, will you do it?"  
  
Kim thought for a moment, "OK, Alpha. I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you, Kimberly! You don't know what this means to me."  
  
Kim smiled and said, "So what are our new Rangers using for a power source?"  
  
"These…" said Alpha as opened a box that contained six morphers similar to the ones the first Power Rangers used. In the middle of each morpher was a gold Power Coin, "These are the Legacy Power Coins and Morphers. Zordon and I created them before he was captured by Dark Specter."  
  
"What about Zords?"  
  
"We have those too," Alpha pressed a few buttons and on the view screen a inside view of the Zord storage bay appeared. Inside 6 Zords were standing by ready to be called upon. There was a Red Eagle Zord, a White Lion Zord, a Blue Elephant Zord, a Yellow Gorilla Zord, a Black Wolf Zord, and a Pink Dolphin Zord.  
  
"OK, we have Morphers and Zords ready to go. The Command Center is up and running. Now, what about Rangers?"  
  
"I was hoping you would have some suggestions on who should be Rangers?"  
  
Kim thought for a second, "I know just the people…"  
  
Meanwhile at The Angel Grove Youth Center and Juice Bar, it was just a typical Friday afternoon. Julie was teaching her weekly karate class, she was wearing a white gi, with a black belt tied around her waist, and her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a red scrunchie. One of the students in Julie's class was a black teenager named David Jones, he was just beginning his classes and was coming along very nicely.  
  
Near to where Julie's karate class was being held, Mary Beth Pepperton was practicing on the balance beam, she was wearing a pink leotard and had her shoulder length brunette hair in a ponytail. When she made her dismount, a girl with red, shoulder length, curly hair, wearing a yellow top and a knee-length black skirt, and carrying a tray with a drink on it, walked up to her, her name was Kristy Ford and she said, "Good work, Mary Beth. Here is your strawberry smoothie," then Kristy handed Mary Beth her drink.  
  
"Thanks, Kristy," said Mary Beth, as she took the drink from Kristy.  
  
"Your welcome," said Kristy, then she started walking toward the bar. Then two boys came walking in, one was white, his name was Travis Warner, he was wearing a white tank top and shorts, the other was Asian his name was Michael Tran, he was wearing a black tank top and shorts. Kristy saw them and said, "Hey, Travis, Michael. How was basketball practice?"  
  
"Good," said Travis.  
  
"We are going to wipe the floor with Stone Canyon, next week," said Michael.  
  
"That's good to hear," said Kristy, "me and the rest of the cheerleaders will be there cheering you guys on. So, do you two want anything to drink?"  
  
"I'll have a chocolate shake," said Michael.  
  
"And, I'll have a strawberry kiwi smoothie," said Travis.  
  
Kristy wrote the order down on her pad, and said, "OK. Grab a seat and I'll have your order to you in a moment."  
  
Michael and Travis went to go find a table and Kristy went up to the bar, and said, "Kat?"  
  
Katherine Scott, co-owner of the Youth Center with her husband Jason, turned around and said in her Australian accent, "Yes, Kristy?"  
  
"I need a chocolate shake and a strawberry kiwi smoothie."  
  
"You got it," then the former Pink Zeo and Turbo Ranger started to work on the order. And a short time later placed them on the tray, "There you are."  
  
"Thank you," said Kristy, "If you don't mind, after I take these drinks to Michael and Travis, I'm going to take a break."  
  
"Go ahead," said Kat, "I'll let you know when I need you again."  
  
"OK," said Kristy. She walked over to the table that Michael and Travis were sitting at set the drinks in front of them and then sat down. Soon, Julie, David, and Mary Beth came over and sat down. Julie had changed into a red top and jeans. David was now wearing a blue shirt and shorts. Mary Beth had on a pink top and a denim skirt.  
  
As the group talked, Julie's cell phone started to ring, she took the red phone out of her pocket, looked at the screen and saw it was her aunt calling, she pressed the talk button and said, "Hey, Aunt Kim. What's up?"  
  
"Julie, I need to talk to you and your friends. It's really important. Can all of you be at the house in say, 10 minutes?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Aunt Kim. See you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Then, Julie pressed the end button, and Mary Beth asked, "What's up Julie?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But my Aunt Kim needs to talk to us at my house."  
  
"Did she say what it was about?" asked Travis.  
  
"No, she just said it was really important."  
  
"Well, let's go," said Michael.  
The group stood up and started to walk toward the door, Kristy stopped at the bar and asked, "Kat? Is it all right if I take off for the day? Julie's Aunt Kim needs to talk to us."  
  
"Sure," said Kat, "If I need any help I'll just call Jason from the dojo. Classes are done for the day over there."  
  
"OK, thanks Kat," Then, Kristy followed her friends out the door.  
  
A short time later, the six teenagers arrived at Julie and Kim's house and go inside. They find Kim waiting in the living room wearing what she wore to school that day a black blazer, pink top, black skirt, black pantyhose, and black pumps. Then Kim said, "Great your all here."  
  
"Yeah, so what's up?" asked Julie.  
  
"Do you all trust me?" asked Kim.  
  
The group looked at each other. The six teenagers all grew up together and they had known Julie's Aunt Kim all their lives. And, they found her to be one of the most trustworthy adults they knew. And, Travis said, "Yeah, Kim, we trust you."  
  
Kim smiled, "Good." she put her left arm to her face and slid the sleeve of her blazer up, revealing her communicator. Julie's eyes went wide when she saw the communicator, then Kim pressed a button and said, "Alpha, 7 ready to teleport." The other 5 teenagers looked at each other confused and then Kim and the six teenagers disappeared in streaks of red, white, yellow, blue, pink, and black.  
  
To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers: Zordon's Legacy- Chapter 3  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
Summary: Kimberly brings the Legacy Rangers to the Command Center and the new team has their first encounter with Empress Kale's Dragotrons.  
  
Category: Action/Adventure  
  
Note: Power Rangers are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Anything else that doesn't belong to someone else belongs to me. Thanks for the nice reviews, please continue to Read and Review!  
  
In deep space, a large battleship was on a direct course for Earth. On board was Empress Kale, leader of the Avalonian Empire. The Empress had long black hair and was wearing a formfitting red spandex suit with matching red heels. The helmsman said, "We should be entering Earth's solar system with in the hour, Empress."  
  
"Excellent," said Empress Kale, "Grim, report to the bridge."  
  
A short time later, Grim walked onto the bridge. He was very large, he was about 6' tall and weighed about 300 lbs. He had the head of a red dragon, the body of a man, except for the hands which where dragon-like. He also had a pair of wings coming out of his back. The armor he was wearing was painted red and he had a sword in a sheath, attached to his belt. Then, he knelt in front of the Empress, "You summoned me, my Empress?"  
  
"Yes," said Kale, "You may rise." Grim stood up and the Empress continued, "When we reach Earth, Grim, you will lead a small army of Dragotrons down to draw out the Power Rangers. I want to find out how strong they really are. And, if they are not a strong as everyone says they are, I want you to eliminate them."  
  
"I shall not fall you," said Grim.  
  
Kimberly Hart and the six teenagers soon appeared in the Command Center. Julie's friends look around and were stunned by what they saw. "Where are we?" asked Michael.  
  
"This is the Command Center," said Kim, "and this is my assistant, Alpha 5. But, you can just call him you Alpha."  
  
"Welcome," said the robot.  
  
Kristy walked up to him and said, "I don't believe it! A fully sentient, multi-functional automaton!"  
  
"Looks like a robot to me," said Mary Beth.  
  
"That's what I said," said Kristy.  
  
"So, why are we here, Kim?" asked David.  
  
"Follow me and I'll explain everything ," said Kim, then she turned toward Alpha, "Alpha, keep a close watch on the tracking system. The moment you see something let me know."  
  
"Yes, Kimberly," said Alpha.  
  
Kim then led the teenagers to a conference room just off the main chamber. "Have a seat," she said as she made her way to the head of the table, the teenagers sat down and stood at the head of the table and began to speak, "Well, I guess the best place to start is at the beginning. When I was 15, me and 5 of my friends were chosen by an interdimensional being, named Zordon, to become Earth's first Power Rangers. I was the first Pink Ranger. I was a Ranger for over 3 years, then before I went to Florida, to train for the Pan Globals, I passed my powers on to another person.."  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" asked Michael.  
  
"I'm getting to that. A few weeks ago, Julie and I were hiking near where the Command Center use to be. And, we stumbled upon the new Command Center. I told Alpha 5 if he ever needed help to call. Well, today he called me." Kim pressed some buttons on the table and a view screen appeared behind her. On the screen, a picture of a woman with long black hair appeared, "This is Empress Kale of The Avalonian Empire. The Avalonian Empire controls the entire solar system that is orbiting Alpha Centauri. But, Empress Kale has deiced to conquer the galaxy. And, she wants to start with Earth."  
  
"What can we do?" asked Julie.  
  
"The Earth is in danger and will need a new team of Power Rangers to protect it," said Kim, "I have chosen you six to be those Rangers."  
  
"WHAT?" the group said in unison.  
  
"How can we be Power Rangers?" asked Travis.  
  
"With these," said Kim, as she opened the case "These are the Legacy Power Coins and Morphers. Zordon and Alpha created them before Zordon died. With them you six will become The Power Rangers of Zordon's Legacy or The Legacy Rangers for short." Kim then handed each of them a morpher and continued, "Michael, you're clever and brave, you will be the Black Ranger and command the Black Wolf Zord. Mary Beth, you're graceful and smart, you will be the Pink Ranger and command the Pink Dolphin Zord. David, you're fearless and agile, you will be the Yellow Ranger and command the Yellow Gorilla Zord. Kristy, you're patient and wise, you will be the Blue Ranger and command the Blue Elephant Zord. Travis, you're trustful and strong, you will be the White Ranger and command the White Lion Zord. And, finally, Julie, you're bold and powerful, you will be the Red Ranger, command the Red Eagle Zord, and you will be the leader of the Power Rangers."  
  
The teenagers looked at their morphers, and Mary Beth said, "This is a joke, right?"  
  
"I wish it was," said Kim.  
  
"Um, can we have a few minutes to think about this, Aunt Kim," said Julie.  
  
"Sure," said Kim. Then she walked out of the room and the teenagers and they looked at each other.  
  
"What do you guys think?" asked Julie.  
  
"I think we should do it," said Michael.  
  
"Yeah," said Kristy, "of all the kids in Angel Grove. Your Aunt Kim picked us."  
  
"Think of it," said David, "we actually have the opportunity to save the world."  
  
"Personally, I would love the chance to kick some alien butt," said Travis.  
  
"And, we'll get to wear those cool uniforms!" said Mary Beth. The teens all looked at her, "What?"  
  
The teenagers walked back into the Command Center and Julie said, "Aunt Kim, we talked it over and we are in."  
  
Kim smiled, "That's great!"  
  
"Welcome to the Power Ranger Family," said Alpha. Just then an alarm went off.  
  
"What's that?" asked Kristy.  
  
"It's the alarm," said Kim, "It lets us know when Kale has launched an attack. Take a look at the view screen."  
  
The newly appointed Rangers looked at the screen and saw Grim with a group of smaller creatures. They were green with lizard-like faces and hands. "What are those ugly things?" asked Mary Beth.  
  
"The green things are called Dragotrons," said Alpha, "and the big Red thing is named Grim. He is Empress Kale's most fierce warrior. And, they are attacking downtown!"  
  
"OK, Guys, this is it. Are you ready?" asked Kim.  
  
The teens all nodded, "How do we use these?" asked Travis, as he held up his morpher.  
  
"You hold them up in the air, call out your color and animal and then you will be transformed," said Alpha.  
  
"OK, guys," said Kim, "It's Morphin' Time."  
  
"Black Wolf!" said Michael.  
  
"Pink Dolphin!" said Mary Beth.  
  
"Yellow Gorilla!" said David.  
  
"Blue Elephant!" said Kristy.  
  
"White Lion!" said Travis.  
  
"Red Eagle!" said Julie.  
  
Their uniforms were similar the uniforms of the original Rangers. Mary Beth, Kristy, and Julie's uniforms had skirts attached at the waist. Travis' uniform was white and had black where the others had white.  
  
"Alpha, teleport them to downtown," said Kim.  
  
"Ai-yi-yi, good luck Rangers," said Alpha, as he teleported the Rangers.  
  
"And, May the Power Protect You."  
  
A short time later, the Rangers appeared in downtown, Grim saw them and said, "Power Rangers, surrender now and I will spare your lives."  
  
"Never!" said Julie, "Power Rangers never bow down to evil!"  
  
"So be it," said Grim, then the Dragotrons charged toward the Rangers.  
  
"Rangers!" said Kim, over the communicators, "Call on your weapons! They are on your belts!"  
  
"Right!" said the Rangers, then they reached for their weapons.  
  
"Lion Dagger!" said Travis.  
  
"Elephant Axe!" said Kristy.  
  
"Gorilla Grips!" said David.  
  
"Dolphin Bow!" said Mary Beth.  
  
"Wolf Staff!" said Michael.  
  
"Eagle Sword!" said Julie.  
  
Then, the Rangers and the Dragotrons started to fight each other and the Rangers quickly disposed of them. The Rangers then went after Grim, each of them attacked Grim but where knocked to the ground by the large creature. Just then, Kim's voice came over the communicators, "Rangers, combine your weapons."  
  
"Right," said the Rangers in unison, they combined their weapons and formed the Legacy Blaster, then fired it at Grim. The blast knocked Grim to the ground, and the Rangers started to celebrate.  
  
Kale watched the battle that had transpired on Earth and watched the Power Rangers celebrate, "This isn't over yet," said the Empress, as she took a Y-shaped jewel off of her belt. "By the Power of the Darkstone, Make Grim grow!" Then a red bolt of energy flew out of the Darkstone and struck Grim. Then, next thing the Rangers knew, Grim was 30 stories tall and towering over them.  
  
"Oh, crap!" said Julie, "Guys, we need to call the Zords."  
  
"Right," said the others.  
  
Then the Rangers together said, "We need Legacy Zord Power Now!"  
  
The Zords flew out of the Zord holding bay toward Downtown Angel Grove. The Rangers jumped into their Zords and formed the Legacy Megazord. Once the Megazord was formed, it started to attack Grim. But, Grim fought back hard.  
  
"Man, this guy is tough," said Travis.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Mary Beth  
  
Kim responded over the communicators, "Call for the Legacy Power Sword."  
  
"Right," said Julie.  
  
"We need the Legacy Power Sword!" said the Rangers in unison. The Legacy Power Sword came down from the sky and landed with a thud, the Megazord walked over to it picked it up and the fight between it and Grim continued.  
  
Empress Kale watched the battle and knew Grim was close to being defeated. She couldn't afforded to lose such a strong warrior, so she recalled him. When he returned to the ship he was his normal size and he knelt in front of her, "I'm sorry, My Empress. Please forgive me."  
  
"You fought well, Grim," said the Empress, "Soon, you will get a chance to redeem yourself. But, for now, leave my sight."  
  
"Yes, My Empress." Grim, then left the bridge of the ship.  
  
Kale looked toward Earth, "Celebrate now, Rangers. Because, the next time we meet you might be so lucky."  
  
Back at the Command Center, the Rangers where all celebrating. Kim was standing back, watching them, thinking back on her first battle as a Ranger. Then, she spoke, "Congratulations, all of you. You all did very well. Now that you are Rangers , there are three rules you must follow or you will risk losing the protection of the Power. Never use your Powers for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless your forced to. And finally, no one can know you are the Power Rangers. Understand?" The Rangers all nodded. Then Kim walked toward them, "Then there is only one thing left to do." She put her hand out and all the Rangers put a hand on top of Kim's hand. Then, Kim said, "Power Rangers on three, Ready… 1... 2... 3..."  
  
"POWER RANGERS!" said Kim and the Rangers together as the jumped up in the air.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers: Zordon's Legacy- Chapter 4  
By Ryan T. Morris

Summary: The Legacy Rangers meet up with the Dino Thunder Rangers and part of Tommy and Kimberly's past comes back to haunt them.

Category: Action/Adventure

Note: _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Anything else that doesn't belong to someone else belongs to me. Thanks for the nice reviews, please continue to Read and Review!

It was about three months after Empress Kale's first attack on Angel Grove. And on almost a day basis she was sending down monsters and Dragotrons to destroy the city and the Power Rangers. But, the Rangers were successful every time. At the Youth Center, Katherine Scott was sitting at the bar going through the day's mail when her husband, Jason, walked in, saw her at the bar, walked over to her, gave her a kiss, and said "Hi."

"Hi," she said as she kissed him back.

"Anything good come in the mail today?"

"Not really, just the usual stack of bills," Kat went through the pile of mail and stopped on a letter with a familiar name on it. "Hey, a letter from Tommy."

"What does the good doctor have to say?"

"Let's find out," Kat opened the letter, read through it quickly, "It says that he's coming down next week for the Martial Arts Expo and that he's bringing a few friends."

"Oh, man. What are we going to tell Kim?"

"Tell me about what?" said a familiar female voice. They turned and saw Kim standing there.

"Kim?" said Kat, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the area, I though I'd stop in and have a smoothie. Now what were you to talking about?"

The Scott's looked at each other, then Jason said, "We got a letter from Tommy, today."

"Oh," said Kim, trying to hold back her emotions, "What did he have to say?"

"He said that he's coming down from Reefside next week and he's bringing down some friends."

"Oh," she said as she forced a smile on her face, "that's great. It'll be nice to see him." She looked down at her watch, "Gee, look at the time. Julie will be home soon. I'll see you guys later. Bye." Then she headed out the door.

"Bye," said Kat and Jason together. Then, they looked at each other, with worried looks on their faces.

------

That night at dinner, Kim was sitting at the table picking at her food. Her niece looked at her with concern, "You OK, Aunt Kim?"

Kim looked up at Julie and pushed some hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"It looks like you have something on your mind. You talk about it."

"Well, when I stopped by the Youth Center today, Jason and Kat told me that my old boyfriend, Tommy, is coming to town next week for the Martial Arts Expo. And, we didn't exactly separate on the best of terms."

"What happened?"

"Well, when I was in Florida, training for the Pan Globals. I met this guy, Mike, and we started to become close. I decided to break off my relationship with Tommy, so I sent him a letter, explaining what happened."

"Oh, man."

"After the Pan Globals were over, I went to college and Mike went off to train for the Olympics. And, we drifted apart. Then about a year after Tommy and I broke up, Jason and I decide to come back to Angel Grove to surprise the others. We were scuba diving and a space pirate named Divatox kidnapped us to use as a sacrifice to an evil creature named Maligore. Well, to make a long story short, Tommy, Kat, and the other Power Rangers rescued us, and when we made it back to Angel Grove. Tommy and I got in a big fight about the Letter, and we haven't spoken since."

"Man, that's rough."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to next week."

-----

One week later, a black Jeep pulled into Youth Center parking lot. Dr. Tommy Oliver was driving and with him were, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, and Ethan James.

"Here we are," said Tommy as he go out.

"So, this is the Youth Center," said Kira.

"Yep, me and my friends, would spend most of our after school time here, when we weren't busy with other things." His companions smiled, because they knew exactly what he meant, "Come on. Let's go inside and get a drink, while we wait for Hayley and Trent."

As the group entered the Juice Bar area of the Youth Center, Tommy looked around and smiled, it looked just like he remembered. Then he heard a familiar Australian accent, "Tommy!"

Tommy looked at the bar and saw Kat waiving at him from behind the bar, "Come on." Tommy led the group up to the bar, Kat came around and Tommy gave her a hug, "Hi, Kat."

"It's about time you got here," said Kat, as she hugged him back.

"Well, we got a bit of a late start," said Tommy.

"Why doesn't that surprise me."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Guys, this is Katherine Scott. Kat, this is Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, and Ethan James."

Kat shook each of their hands, "Welcome to Angel Grove."

"Thank you, Mrs. Scott," said Ethan.

"Mrs. Scott is my mother-in-law, please call me Kat, that goes for all of you."

"Okay."

"It's always nice to meet others who were involved in the same extracurricular activities as I was involved with, when I was your age."

"Huh?" said Conner.

"Conner," said Kira, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "She means it's nice to meet other former Power Rangers."

"Oh, but how did she know…"

"I told her," said Tommy, "back when you first started."

"Oh."

Kat laughed a little, "So, what will you three have?"

"Could I get an apple juice?" asked Kira.

"I'll have a mocha latte," said Ethan

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie," said Conner.

"How about you, Tommy?" asked Kat.

Tommy wasn't paying attention he was watching Julie practicing her karate moves, on one of the nearby mats. The other Rangers where off to the side watching, "Who's that?" asked Tommy, as he pointed to Julie.

Kat looked and smiled, "That's Julie Conner, Jason's star pupil. She's a third degree black belt."

Kira, Conner, and Ethan turned around and looked at Julie practicing. "Wow," said Kira.

"She's pretty good," said Ethan.

"And, she's cute, too," said Conner. Kira hit her boyfriend in the arm, "Ow."

The rest of the group at the bar laughed.

-------------  
Meanwhile, on board Empress Kale's battleship. The empress walked on to the bridge and said, "Any word from Grim, yet?"

"No, my empress," said a young, blond haired woman named Gwen, "He is still searching Rita Repulsa's Dark Dimensions."

"He better find it soon." Just then a red invisaportal opened, Empress Kale turned and saw Grim exit the invisaportal, "You better have some good news."

"I do, my empress," said the dragon man creature. He lifted his hand up so Kale could see what was in it. It was a pile of green wax.

The empress smiled, "Excellent. With this wax I'll be able to create my own evil Ranger. Gwenevere!"

"Yes, my Empress?" replied Gwen.

"Begin a search of Earth for a suitable recipient of the Green Ranger Powers."

"Yes, my Empress."

-----------

Shortly after Kira hit Conner, Hayley and Trent arrived and the group from Reefside headed to their hotel to get settled in. Shortly after they left, Kim arrived, "Sorry, I'm late," said Kim.

"That's all right," said Julie.

"I would have been here soon, but Alpha and I are working on a special project."

"What is it?" asked Kristy.

"You'll see," said Kim, then she looked at her niece, "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Just remember to think positively, concentrate on your moves," said Michael.

"Focus your mind as well as your body," said David.

"Thanks guys, but I'm going to need all the help I can get," said Julie, as she pointed across the mat, to a girl about the same age as Julie, doing a series of spinning kicks. She was wearing a green tank top and black pants. She had long red hair that she pulled back in a ponytail.

"Wow, she's pumped up," said Mary Beth, "Who is she?"

"I think she's a new girl at school. I saw her in the principal's office the other day," said Kim, "She moved here from Blue Bay Harbor. Her name's Annabelle Johnson"

"She's really beautiful," said Travis. His teammates and mentor looked at him and he smiled a bit.

-----

The Legacy Rangers weren't the only ones who were watching Annabelle. "She's perfect," said Empress Kale, "Good work, Gwenevere."

"Thank you, Empress," said Gwen.

"Now, to create a Power Coin," Empress Kale, took her Darkstone and lifted it over her head, she closed her eyes and a beam of energy came out of the stone and toward the pile of wax. When the energy subsided two golden Power Coins laid on the table. "Hmm, this wax combined with my Darkstone's power must have been a more powerful combination than I though. Now we are going to need two Green Rangers."

"How about the first Green Ranger?" asked Gwen.

"What?"

"Earth's first Green Ranger, he's there now."

Empress Kale looked at the screen, and she saw Tommy returning to the Youth Center, with Conner, Kira, Ethan, Hayley, and Trent. The group found places to sit on the bleachers and started to watch the Martial Arts demonstration. As Tommy watched, he looked over and saw Kim with Julie and the other Rangers. "Oh, no. What's she doing here?"

"Who?" asked Hayley.

"Kimberly, my old girlfriend."

"Kimberly, from your diary?" asked Kira.

"Yeah."

"Where?" asked Trent.

"Over there," said Tommy as he pointed over at the group standing next to the mat, "She's wearing the pink t-shirt and blue jeans."

"Why did you two break up?" asked Ethan.

"She wrote me a 'Dear John' letter."

"How long has it been since you've seen each other?" asked Conner.

"8 years."

"Maybe you should talk to her," said Hayley.

"Maybe, I will."

Just then a voice came over the loudspeaker, "And, now a karate competition between Angel Grove's finest and a new challenger." Julie and Annabelle met at the center of the mat, they bowed to the judge, then to each other, and soon the competition began. Julie and Annabelle. Julie scored the first point and Annabelle quickly countered with a point of her own. Then, Julie scored another point. Annabelle quickly scored two points and forced Julie out of bounds for a third. Then, Julie scored another point and one last point just at the last second. The matched ended in a 4-4 draw. They bowed to the judge then to each other. Then, Julie extended her hand to Annabelle. "Good Match."

"Yeah," said the red head, "You really kept me going."

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

Julie walked over to her friends, and the each congratulated Julie on how well she fought.

"I didn't win," said Julie.

"Julie," said David, "In Karate, it's the dignity and spirit in which you compete that's most important."

"I know. I'm going to go take a quick shower and I'll meet you, up at the Juice Bar."

The group agreed and Julie headed toward the showers. Tommy watched all this and said, "You guys head back to the hotel. I'll meet you there in a little bit. I'm going to talk to an old friend." Tommy stood up and walked toward Kimberly and called out her name.

Kim turned around, "Tommy, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check out the Martial Arts Expo. How about you?"

"My niece, Julie, competed in the karate competition."

"Oh, so when did you move back to Angel Grove?"

"A few months ago, I got custody of Julie after her mom and dad died in a car crash."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thank you. So, Jason and Kat told me you're a Doctor of Paleontology and a high school science teacher up in Reefside."

"Yeah, it's a great job. The students are great how about you?"

"I teach history at Angel Grove High."

"That's great."

The former couple looked at each other in silence, then Tommy spoke up, "Why don't we go to the park and talk."

"OK," said Kim. Then the two headed outside.

Meanwhile, Empress Kale accessed the Morphing Grid and found footage of Tommy in his many Ranger incarnations. "He's superb," said the Empress. "Tommy and Annabelle will be excellent Green Rangers. Are they alone?"

"No, they are both with other people. More importantly though, Tommy is with Kimberly Hart," said Gwen.

"Ooo, that meddling History Teacher," said Kale, "Well, we can't take him with her around. She'll just call those bratty teenagers. Continue to monitor both of them, as soon as one of them is alone send down a group of Dragotrons."

"Yes, my empress."

Back on Earth, Annabelle was walking with some of her friends from her Karate class, she waved bye to them, and she turned down into alley. Then, all of a sudden she was attacked by Dragotrons. She dropped her bag and started to fight back. Soon, all the Dragotrons were defeated. "What was that all about?" she asked herself as she picked up her bag.

"Annabelle!" a voice called from above her. Annabelle looked up and saw Kale standing on a rooftop, "I have chosen you to be one of my Evil Green Ranger!"

"NO!" shouted Annabelle as she started to run out of the alley. Kale just laughed as she took her Darkstone off her belt and aimed it at Annabelle. The energy coming from it hit Annabelle and she disappeared in a green flame. Kale laughed some more as she disappeared herself.

In Angel Grove Park, Tommy and Kim were talking, "Kim, I'm sorry."

Kim was a little surprised, "For what?"

"For yelling at you when you tried to explain your reasons for sending the Letter. I was upset and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Well, I accept your apology and I want to apologize for the things I said too, neither one of us were thinking clearly."

"I accept your apology, but there is another reason I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What?"

"I'm not sure if Kat and Jason told you, but last year, I was back in uniform."

"Your kidding… You were one of the Rangers in Reefside?"

"Yeah, the record now stands at 6 types of Power and 4 colors."

"You changed colors again?"

"Yep, black."

"Well, since we are sharing secrets. I have one of my own."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'm the mentor of the new group of Rangers."

"Your kidding? How did that happen?"

"Well, Julie and I were hiking up where the Command Center use to be. And we stumbled upon a new Command Center being manned by Alpha 5. Before we left I told Alpha if he ever need help to call and one day he did."

"Wow. You know, I'd love to see the new Command Center."

Kim smiled, "Stop by the Youth Center tomorrow and I'll take you their and you can meet the new Rangers."

"Could I bring my fellow Rangers? I'm sure they'd get a kick out of meeting their successors."

"Sure, they can come," then, Kim looked at her watch, "I better be heading back."

"Yeah, I better be heading to the hotel."

They gave each other a friendly hug and went their separate ways. When Tommy and Kim were far enough apart, Empress Kale sent down an army of Dragotrons to attack him. Soon, all the Dragotrons were defeated. "Good Job, Dr. Oliver," a voice said from behind him.

Tommy looked behind him saw Kale standing there, "Who are you he asked?"

"I'm Empress Kale of the Avalonian Empire. I have chosen you to be one of my Evil Green Ranger!"

"I don't think so," said Tommy. Then he charged toward the evil Empress. Kale took the Darkstone off her belt and aimed it at him. The energy coming from it hit Tommy and he disappeared in a green flame. Kale laughed as she disappeared herself.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers: Zordon's Legacy- Chapter 5  
By Ryan T. Morris

Summary: While Kimberly and the DinoThunder Rangers search for Tommy. Empress Kale unleashes her evil Green Rangers.

Category: Action/Adventure

Note: _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Anything else that doesn't belong to someone else belongs to me. Thanks for the nice reviews, please continue to Read and Review!

Kimberly Hart was sitting in her office, at home, grading papers, she had her hair up and was wearing a pair of reading glasses, when her doorbell rang. She walked to door and opened it, she was a little surprised to see a red haired woman about her age standing on her front porch, with four teenagers. "Can I help you?" she asked as she took her glasses off.

"Yes," said Hayley, "My name's Hayley. This is Trent, Ethan, Kira, and Conner. We are looking for Tommy Oliver."

"Tommy's not here" said Kim, "The last time I saw him we were in the park. I went back to the Youth Center and he said he was going back to his hotel."

"How long ago was that?" asked Conner.

"About three hours ago."

"Where could he be?" asked Hayley.

"Did you five come down from Reefside with Tommy?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you all come inside? I might have a way to locate him." The group looked at each other and went inside. Kim closed the door. "Let's just get this out in the open. You know was the first Pink Ranger. I know you four were the DinoThunder Rangers."

The group looked at each other, "How do you know that?" asked Ethan.

"After my talk with Tommy, I talked to Kat and she told me every thing that Tommy told her about what happened in Reefside."

"OK, So you know who we were and we know who you were, how can you help us find Dr. O?" asked Kira.

"With this," said Kim as she showed them her communicator, then she pressed a button, "Alpha, I'm bringing 5 guests to the Command Center. Teleporting now." The four former Rangers and Haley looked at each other and Kim pressed a button and the group disappeared from Kim's home.

Soon they appeared in the Command Center, the group looked around "Whoa," said Trent.

"This is amazing!" said Ethan.

"How did we get here?" asked Conner.

"There is one thing you don't know about me," said Kim, "I'm the mentor of the Rangers that are currently protecting Angel Grove and the World."

"Ai-yi-yi, Kimberly! What would Zordon say about bringing outsiders to the Command Center?"

"I don't think he'd mind. They are the DinoThunder Rangers from Reefside."

"I don't believe it!" said Haley, "A fully sentient, multi-functional automaton! Tommy told me about Alpha but I never thought I'd get a chance to meet him."

"Looks like you've got a fan, Alpha," said Kimberly.

"Ai-yi-yi," said Alpha, in an embarrassed tone.

The group laughed a little, then Kim said, "OK, Let's get to work. Alpha, Tommy has gone missing, he might be somewhere in Angel Grove. I need you to do a full sweep of the city."

"I believe that Tommy's bio-signature is still on file. Let me check…" Alpha pressed some buttons, "Yes, it's there. The computer as started the scan… According to this, Tommy is not on Earth at all."

"What?" said Trent, "How can Dr. Oliver not be on Earth?"

"I was afraid of this," said Kim, "There is a good chance that Empress Kale had kidnapped Tommy."

"Who's Empress Kale?" asked Kira.

"She's from the planet Avalon in the Alpha Centauri star system and she wants to take over Earth. I don't know why she's kidnapped Tommy, but to be safe I want you all to stay here until we're able to figure out what's what."

"I think that's a good idea," said Hayley. The Dino Rangers agreed.

Empress Kale looked down at Annabelle and Tommy, as they each laid on a table with their eyes closed, and smiled. "Two perfect human specimens. Those goody-goody Rangers will never know what hit them."

"But, how will you bend them to your will, My Empress?" asked Grim.

"The same way, I bent that goody-goody niece of mine, Gwenevere, to my will," Kale then took the Darkstone off her belt and pointed it at Annabelle and Tommy, "Annabelle and Tommy, your now my servants, you will do what I say. Now arise!"

Tommy and Annabelle's eyes opened their eyes and they sat up on their tables, they looked ahead, and said in unison, "How may we serve you, My Empress?"

"As Power Rangers you may now enter the Command Center undetected. Annabelle, you will go there take this crystal and use it to imprison their mentor, Kimberly, inside." Kale then put a green crystal in her hand, "Then, the two of you will go and destroy the other Power Rangers. Julie, the Red Ranger; Travis, the White Ranger; Kristy, the Blue Rangers; David, the Yellow Ranger; Mary Beth, the Pink Ranger; and Michael, the Black Ranger. Now, prepare to receive the Dragonzord Power Coins and become my Evil Green Rangers!" Then Tommy and Annabelle opened their hands and Power Coins appeared in their hands.

Back at the Command Center, Kim took the Hayley and Dino Rangers back to their hotel to get their things. Then she showed them down to the living quarters. When Kim returned to the Power Chamber, she looked at her robot companion, and said "Alpha, I'm here to watch things for now, so why don't you use this time to recharge?"

"But, Kim, I might miss something."

Kim smiled, "Don't worry, Alpha, the moment I need you for something I'll let you know."

"Ai-yi-yi, your right, Kimberly," the robot walked over to the recharging station.

"I'm going to get me some coffee," Kim stood up and went to her office in the Command Center.

Empress Kale looked at Tommy and Annabelle, "Now morph and become my Evil Green Rangers!" Tommy and Annabelle turned green and morphed into the Green Rangers. They had the same uniform that Tommy wore when he first became the Green Ranger. Annabelle's was the same except she had a skirt around her waist.

"To the fall of Kimberly and the destruction of the Power Rangers!" said Tommy and Annabelle together and then they started to laugh evilly.

Soon, Annabelle was in the Command Center, she walked up to Alpha and put a Disc into the slot on his back. "AI-YI-YI! Emergency! EMERGENCY! HOSTILE TAKEOVER!"

"Good night, tin head," said Annabelle, as she pulled the recharge cord out of Alpha and he fell silent.

Kimberly rushed into the Command Center, and just about fainted when she saw a Green Ranger. "How did you get in here? Only someone who has a Power Coin can enter the Command Center undetected."

"Oh, but I do have a Power Coin, Kimberly."

Kimberly instantly recognized the voice of the Green Ranger, "Annabelle, listen, Kale has put you under a spell. The other Rangers and I can help you."

"Forget it! Empress Kale is my Queen! She has shown me my true self. Now to take care of you!" Annabelle threw the crystal that Kale gave her, at Kimberly. The crystal hit Kim, expanded to her size and trapped Kimberly inside. Annabelle laughed as she started ripping out control panels and wiring. When her work was done, Annabelle disappeared, in green flame.

Meanwhile the Legacy Rangers were hanging out at Kim and Julie's house. "You know," said Julie, "I'm getting kind of worried. Aunt Kim should be home by now."

"Maybe she's at the Command Center working on that Secret Project with Alpha," said Mary Beth.

"Maybe."

Just then communicators beeped, "Ran…gers… R..ang… ers…" called the garbled voice of Alpha 5.

"Something's wrong," said Travis.

"We better get to the Command Center," said Julie. The Rangers stood up and pressed the teleport buttons on their communicators. Nothing happened. They tried again. Still, nothing.

"Teleportation's down," said Kristy.

"How do we get to the Command Center?" asked David.

"We'll drive," said Julie, "David & Kristy, you come with me in Aunt Kim's Jeep. Mary Beth, Michael, Travis, you take Mary Beth's Car and follow me."

"OK," said the group and headed to the Command Center.

Back at the Command Center, the DinoThunder Rangers were in the living quarters when Annabelle broke in and unfortunately they didn't know anything was going on until the power went out. They quickly rushed into the Command Center.

"Kimberly," said Conner as they entered the room, "what happened to the… power…"

"What happened," said Trent, as the group looked around the Command Center.

"Kimberly!" said Kira, the group looked in Kira direction and saw Kimberly trapped inside the crystal.

"Who could have done this?" asked Ethan.

"That's a good question," said an unknown female voice. The group turned around and saw 6 Power Rangers standing behind them with their weapons drawn. The Red Ranger step forward and said, "But I have a better question… Who are you?"

The DinoThunder Rangers and Hayley looked at each other.

To Be Continued…


End file.
